


Eros' story

by heartnipnops



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800's, Attempted Murder, Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Rejection, Revenge, Victorian, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartnipnops/pseuds/heartnipnops
Summary: This is the story of how my oc, Eros got backstabbed by his human lover. This involves the starting of a sex scene and attempted murder, along with slight disfiguration..I feel bad for my baby but it was fun to try and write something like this!
Relationships: Eros/Gerald-ish





	Eros' story

It would be fun. The humans were plenty interesting, the way they lived their lives and all their cultures. Their innocence, that was what caught Agape’s attention. It was what initially made Agape want to go live with the humans. So that he could live as much of a normal life as possible. He didn’t have high expectations at first, but that was until he met him. Gerald. It was pure coincidence. Agape had just been watching him from afar, not even on earth yet. Though the more he saw of the dark haired male, the more Agape started longing for a proper life on earth.

So one day he made the decision. He would move to live on earth, instead of the gods realm. Of course it was a hard decision. He had to leave behind everyone he knew. His old friends, his best friends. Even the gods he had disagreements he would miss. But love drove him away and if he didn’t follow his heart, then could he really call himself a proper god of love. 

Agape didn’t have anything fancy during his time on earth. Actually, he could barely scrape together the money needed to pay for the small apartment he was staying at. Not that he cared. Money wasn’t important, it was a thing humans had invented to feel better than one another by having more of it. Agape didn’t even understand money properly. All that was on his mind was Gerald. They had spoken plenty and even met up. They had kissed. 

When the evening came, they were to meet again. Agape waited impatiently, sitting in his small bed.

It took a bit longer than expected for Gerald to arrive. What Agape didn’t know about was the wife and child Gerald had, having to explain to them why he was leaving for the evening once again. It had a common occurrence. Gerald’s poor wife had accused him of having a mistress multiple times already, but due to the situation he had always been able to answer no with a clear conscious. At least Gerald didn’t feel guilty. Though that just spoke to what kind of man he was. 

Feeding his wife another lie, Gerald was on his way, each step he took filled his confidence. Gerald was a charming man, only in his early thirties. Not too bad on the eyes either. Agape sure was lucky to have found himself a man like that. Sure, Gerald had a temper, but as long as he got his way it was no problem, at least that was what Agape thought. He didn’t have any problem giving Gerald what he wanted either way. Gerald’s way always ended in a night of lovemaking and pleasure. Nothing to complain about for a love god, now was it?

Agape smile as he looked out the window and down to the dimly lit street. To any experienced human his innocence would be clear as day, his naivety shining brightly. Though the only human Agape spend his time with was Gerald who took full advantage of Agape’s way of seeing life. 

Today would be the day Agape told him, he had already decided. He would tell Gerald about his love for him, how he wanted to run away with him. How good of a life they could have together. Their love was true, Agape knew that much, after all he was the god of love, he would know. At least that’s what the naive god thought as he heard the door to his apartment open, Gerald swiftly and quickly stepping inside. 

Agape was standing within seconds, rushing over and wrapping his arms around his lovers neck. “Gerald!” He exclaimed happily, their chests pressed together while Agape’s slender fingers slowly undid the bow holding Gerald’s brown locks together in a low ponytail. He looked much better with hair down, at least that’s what Agape thought. “I missed you.. It’s been too long,” He spoke, pressing their noses together and carefully caressing Gerald’s cheek.  
Though Gerald didn’t seem to be appreciating the softness of Agape’s touch as a lover usually would. “Agape..” Gerald muttered, Agape’s eyes connecting with Gerald’s. “No need for all the chit chat..” He told, looking tired. Agape understood, guiding the brunette to his bed instead. Of course they needed to speak but Agape didn’t see why they couldn’t multitask. 

As the thought existed Agape’s mind, the two started undressing, joining together for sloppy kisses, mostly initiated by Agape. He was always very gentle. Instead Gerald responded with a deeper kiss, pressing his tongue into his partners mouth. Agape felt briefly surprised but didn’t question it, instead letting out a small sound against Gerald’s lips. Gerald grunted and pushed Agape to lay on the bed, spreading his legs before tucking his pants off. Agape silently cursed himself. He should have undressed before Gerald came to spear him the trouble.

“Gerald..” Agape started quietly, looking down at the male between his legs who seemed eager to spread him wide with oils. Gerald was hard in his pants and Agape was moaning shyly every now and again. “I need to tell you something important,” He ushered, Gerald cocking a brow. “It can wait,” He dismissed rather simply, instead removing his own pants and allowing Agape to move into his lap. 

Agape quietly leaned down, nervously smiling before kissing Gerald. Short strands of curly, strawberry blonde hair fell into both their faces, Agape letting out a giggle and kissing Gerald deeper. He was a bit surprised by the position too. Usually Gerald was always on top. Because he was in charge. Then he could be rougher too. Not that Agape would ever comment on it. Letting out a weak, breathy moan, Agape grabbed Gerald’s member, slowly guiding it to his entrance. “Gerald..” He spoke. “I.. I love you..~” He admitted in the middle of a cry as he had sunken down on Gerald’s member while speaking. “I-I want us to run away together. Have a life, you and me. We won’t have to hide our love!” He urged happily, a smile wide on his face and his eyes shining as he moved slightly on Gerald’s member.

Gerald on the other hand looked stunned and slightly confused at Agape. “Hide our love?” He asked, grabbing Agape’s hips slightly harshly, stopping his movement. That caused Agape to pause too, smiling happily as he leaned closer to Gerald. “Yes. We won’t need to anymore,” He assured as he leaned over to steal a kiss, Gerald moving back. “Don’t kiss me,” He told, his voice almost laced with disgust. Agape looked confused, yelping when Gerald pushed him forward, pulling out of him. 

“You actually thought I loved you?” Gerald asked, the disgust now clear, an undertone of mockery. “You? You’re serious..” He continued, standing and grabbing his pants before laughing, Agape sitting on the bed. “But.. But I..” He started out, only to be interrupted. 

“This was nothing! You’re not someone I love! You’re some faggot I found on the street when I needed a hole to fuck!” Gerald exclaimed with a laugh, holding his face as he held back a small giggle. “I would call you a whore really, but you’re doing this for free!” He stated mockingly, his eyes filled with disbelief, clearly not taking the male in front of him seriously. Agape’s grows furrowing together. “B-But that’s not what you said..” He told, standing.

Gerald glared daggers, snorting. “Who cares what I said? It doesn’t mean anything, don’t you get it! I have a life! I don’t just wait around all day to fuck you,” He stated, Agape feeling his heart drop as he continued to listen to Gerald’s continued insults. Agape took a step forward, his timid nature fading for the moment. “You lied to me! You disgusting piece of shit, you lied to me! I left everything I had for you!” He yelled angrily, Gerald rolling his eyes. “Your mistake not mine.” 

This caused Agape to pause for a moment, remembering Gerald’s words. “You said you needed me! Those were your words!” He pointed out, slowly gathering his clothes while Gerald scoffed, looking over. “Pathetic. I don’t need you. I never have. I have everything I need. A wife and son, a profitable job, proper social standing. You can’t touch me,” He stated simply, Agape’s eyes darkening as he listened. 

“Oh not for much longer! When I’m done you won’t have a single thing left! All of that would be gone! Because you’re a sinner to your stupid god, just as I am!” Agape roared angrily, tears in his eyes out of pure rage and heartbreak.   
Though as soon as those words left Agape’s lips, something seemed to change in Gerald. What had before been a man, frustrated and taking the piss, became a man with desperation ruling his every decision. “You won’t speak another word! I’ll make sure of that!” He yelled out as he charged at Agape. The blonde looked shocked and moved back, barely avoiding Gerald’s punch. Though he just continued. 

Gerald continued throwing punches at Agape, the man crying out in pain when he was hit. Gerald surely was no small nor weak man and as the punches continued, Agape fell to the ground. “Gerald! Stop!” He yelled desperately. Though his desperation fell for deaf ears. Punches turned to kicks, blood spewing from Agape’s face onto Gerald’s foots, hands and shirt. When Gerald heard the sound of people speaking from the other apartment he grew uneasy and made a quick decision. 

Grabbing Agape by his hair and managing to snatch a knife laying around in the kitchen, Gerald dragged his previous lover down the many stairs until they were outside. It didn’t take long for him to find an empty alleyway, people not wanting to stick their noses in what didn’t concern them. After all they didn’t know what was going on. 

Agape cried out as he was thrown on the pavement, messy hair and a bloody and bruised face. He had taken multiple kicks to his bare chest and as his night of horror continued it started to show. Gerald on the other hand didn’t care what Agape looked like. He knew what had to be done. He had to kill him. Get rid of him in every way possible. So Agape couldn’t open his big, stupid mouth and tell on him. What wouldn’t everyone say. Gerald couldn’t let it get out he had been sleeping around, let alone with a man. All evidence had to go, he thought, scanning the alleyway for things to use.   
Agape on the other hand was squirming, trying to get away, grabbing the kitchen knife and shakily trying to swing it at his hair in an attempt to cut it or just scare Gerald into letting go. But it seemed to be impossible. Gerald predicted his move and pushed Agape to lay on the ground, holding his hand down with his foot, forcing Agape to let go of the knife, soon landing hits to the others abdomen. Agape let out a shaky sob, pain flooding through his body, his head spinning. Was this really how his reign would end? Surely someone would have mercy on him. Surely his old friend death wouldn’t come to take him away just yet, he thought, trying to distract himself. 

Though just as the distracting thoughts started working, Agape felt a sharp pain to his abdomen, a sob leaving his lips. “H-Help!” He cried desperately. “Help.. please.. Someone..!” He sobbed as he fell to the ground, the pavement cold and the alleyway smelling of death and despair already. Agape shakily brought his hands to his stomach, blood drenching them instantly. Gerald was panting over him, Agape’s vision growing more and more blurry at each second went by in the ditch. 

Gerald watched Agape, wanting to finish the job but too shaky to properly aim a stab. Letting go of the knife, he started searching the alleyway. Anything would satisfy him. A brick, an old hammer, anything. And then, there it was. What he was looking for. Grabbing the old jug of bleach, he quietly shook it. There was a little bit left, Gerald confirmed before moving back to Agape who looked as close to death as possible, the god barely moving anymore.   
Agape could barely keep his eyes open, crying out weakly when he felt the liquid being poured over his right eye and directly into it. “N..No..” He whimpered, small tears running down his cheeks as Gerald finished. 

Looking over what he had done, Gerald began panicking slightly. He was dead. Surely he was dead, he thought, watching Agape a final time before rushing out of the alleyway and towards his house. 

–

When Agape opened his eyes again he was still in the alleyway. He blinked a few times, though something seemed off. Blinking once more he realised. He couldn’t see, out of his right eye.   
Letting out a small grunt, Agape moved to stand. He felt something call him, though he didn’t know what it was. 

“Agape..” The distant voice whispered along with the rustling emptiness of the wind. Agape simply scoffed, his throat dry as he moved to speak. “Don’t you dare call me that,” He managed before coughing a bit. In that moment, Agape was dead and reborn, now as Eros. Lustful desires and forbidden yearning was the only love he would ever allow again. No one should get hurt the way he was. No one should feel their innocence being ripped away from them, Eros thought. No one should ever get to feel agape again, human nor god. 

As he looked down at himself, Eros saw his hands, soft pink as when he was in the god realm. Bruises still lingered on his body but he had changed back to his godly form. His human form hadn’t survived the night. Instead he now held a messily cut and crooked pink mane, soft pink skin and his ambiguous body. And his eyes. They both used to be an intimidating green, yet his right had faltered to be a barely visible shade. His three small beauty marks were now gone, melted away in a large scar that covered his eye and cheek. Gerald’s doing. If trying to kill him hadn’t been enough, he had also taken his beauty away from him. 

Eros was furious. His body was still weak, shaking as he stood, wanting nothing more than to go home to the god realm and plan his revenge. For he knew that much. Gerald had gotten away with his actions for now. And he would be living a quiet life with his family for now. Which left Eros with plenty of time to recovers his godly powers and return, ruining everything that got in his way of his true target. 

Eros might have been weakened that night, but the only thing that died was Agape and his innocence. And Eros was hungry.. Hungry for revenge in a way he had never been before.


End file.
